Spirit
by Karen Vekar
Summary: O que fazer quando a Escuridão de Lissa deixa de ser a única coisa que coloca sua sanidade em risco? Um novo tipo de Guardião surge e Rose Hathaway vai sentir na pele o desespero da impaciência. Sempre impulsiva e espontânea, Rose agora vai ter as perguntas e respostas nas mãos, mas só vai poder transformá-las em solução se conseguir sobreviver ao próprio Espírito.


**SPIRIT by Karen Vegard**

 **Sinopse:** O que fazer quando a Escuridão de Lissa deixa de ser a única coisa que coloca sua sanidade em risco?

Um novo tipo de Guardião surge e Rose Hathaway vai sentir na pele o desespero da impaciência. Sempre impulsiva e espontânea, Rose agora vai ter as perguntas e respostas nas mãos, mas só vai poder transformá-las em solução se conseguir sobreviver ao próprio Espírito.

\- A fic ocorre logo após Dimitri voltar a ser um Dhampir e antes da morte de Rainha Tatiana. Não seguirei todos os mesmos acontecimentos do enredo original.  
\- Rose & Dimitri

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 - Despertar**

Eles vêm em primeiro lugar.

Essa frase sempre me acompanhou e eu a repetia pelo menos umas três vezes todos os dias. Repeti-la me fazia lembrar o motivo de ainda estar viva e aguentar todos os problemas que eu ganhava durante o dia. Toda vez que eu acordava e encontrava a escuridão da manhã Moroi eu repetia a mim mesma que eles sempre estavam em primeiro lugar. Que Lissa sempre vinha primeiro. Lissa precisa de mim. Eu tenho que estar inteira por Lissa. Sempre por Lissa.

Lissa era a última Dragomir, a última de sua linhagem, portanto deveria ter a melhor proteção, o melhor guardião e eu sempre lutei pra merecer esse lugar. Não é por nada não, mas eu sou muito boa no que faço e adoro ser reconhecida por isso. Infelizmente o meu temperamento difícil e explosivo sempre recebia mais atenção do que qualquer sucesso que eu tinha como Guardiã. Todos adoram apontar meus erros e repetir o quanto sou irresponsável e impulsiva, ou o quanto eu atraio problemas.

Você precisa se controlar, Rose.

Lissa precisa de uma Guardiã e não de uma bomba, Rose.

Não seja tão irresponsável e imatura, Rose.

Essa última frase realmente me afetou mais do que eu gostaria de admitir. Dimitri havia jogado aquilo na minha cara com tanta frieza que quase me fez ignorar sua última frase: O amor acaba, o meu acabou. Eu acharia cômico se meu coração não estivesse completamente pisado e despedaçado. Eu saí de St. Vladimir sem nada mais que uma bolsa e a ajuda de Adrian, viajei durante horas até a Sibéria e quase morri diversas vezes por causa de Strigoi porque eu havia prometido que o libertaria daquela maldita condição de morto-vivo. Tudo bem, o plano era matá-lo, mas eu não podia matar o amor da minha vida se havia uma mínima chance de trazê-lo de volta. Então eu o fiz. Pesquisei, fui atrás e insisti até minha última gota de esperança mesmo com todo mundo dizendo que era impossível.

Então quando Dimitri Belikov finalmente voltou a viver por completo creditara toda a sua salvação a Lissa Dragomir. Tudo bem, ela foi lá e enfiou a porcaria da estaca nele, mas muita coisa teve que acontecer antes disso e quem fez todo o trabalho foi eu!

E tudo o que eu recebi foram patadas, frieza e "O amor acabou".

Porcaria de amor.

Porcaria de vida.

E ali estava eu novamente, olhando para o teto do meu quarto na Corte Real e procurando coragem e força pra me preparar para mais um dia.

— Vamos Rose. Levanta.

— Rosemarie Hathaway, abra essa porta imediatamente!

Levantei em um pulo, sentindo meu coração batendo violentamente. Na verdade ele quase saiu pela minha boca. Alguém estava quase derrubando a minha porta com os próprios punhos e pelo familiar tom de voz raivoso eu já tinha uma ideia de quem poderia ser.

Respirei fundo antes de me levantar.

— Rosemarie!

Abri a porta e encarei minha querida mãe com toda a calma que consegui.

— Algum problema?

Janine Hathaway estava furiosa. Com certeza já sabia o que eu tinha aprontado ontem. Até achei estranho ela não aparecer mais cedo.

— Como ousa criar uma discussão com a Rainha?

Revirei os olhos. Nem foi bem uma discussão, eu levantei a voz e Tatiana se sentiu ofendida. Apenas. Claro que dizer que ela só se importa com a própria bunda ajudou um pouco.

— Eu não fiz nada. Ela que me chamou pra conversar e me pediu sinceridade.

— Você a ofendeu! – minha mãe exclamou indignada.

Devo lembrar que ela estava parada na porta? Se eu queria ficar longe da atenção alheia o plano morria ali.

— Você não escutou o que eu disse? Ela me pediu sinceridade! Não tenho culpa se não aguentou ouvir nem a primeira parte — respondi aumentando o tom de voz.

Minha paciência já estava dando tchau.

Janine bufou e entrou no quarto, me empurrando no processo. Assim que fechou a porta se voltou para mim claramente tentando se controlar.

— Com certeza ela não esperava ouvir nada do que você disse.

— Isso já não é culpa minha.

Ela olhou em volta como se procurasse sua calma em algum lugar ou talvez um objeto pra quebrar e expressar sua fúria.

— Rose você não consegue compreender o que está colocando em risco? — questionou voltando a me olhar.

— Claro! Meu futuro como Guardiã e até minha liberdade — lembrei em tom sarcástico — Eu sei bem disso.

— Então por que não consegue ficar quieta e fora do radar dela?

Bufei e foi a minha vez de olhar em volta. Mas com certeza eu queria algo pra jogar na parede. Controle-se Rose!

— Olha eu não tenho culpa se esse tipo de coisa acontece comigo. Os problemas que me procuram e não o contrário!

— Eu já cansei de ouvir essa desculpa Rosemarie! — rosnou minha mãe a ponto de explodir — Está mais do que na hora de você encarar a dura realidade da vida. Isso aqui não é St. Vladimir onde você pode ser expulsa e procurar vaga em outro lugar. Se a Rainha te expulsar é o fim da sua carreira. E então Rose? Você passou anos treinando para proteger a princesa Dragomir em vão?

Rosnei de raiva. Ela estava certa e eu odiava isso. Mas oh merda, eu estava cansada de sempre jogarem a culpa em mim.

— Eu não me importo! — gritei em resposta fazendo-a arregalar os olhos — Se eu for expulsa? Okay! Eu vou encontrar um jeito de voltar, eu sei que vou! Eu nunca desistiria de Lissa por causa de uma ordem de Tatiana. Mas agora — respirei fundo tentando controlar a raiva — Agora eu preciso de um tempo só pra mim. Eu não sou você mãe e ainda não estou pronta pra resumir todo o meu futuro agora. Diferente da maioria eu cresci já tendo que proteger uma Moroi, faço isso desde quando me entendo por gente! Eu só estou pedindo um dia sem ninguém me acusando de alguma coisa. Será que é tão difícil?

Eu nunca fui tão sincera com alguém quanto fui agora, justo agora e justo com a minha mãe distante que não sabia nem qual era o meu prato preferido. Eu nunca teria coragem de dizer nada daquilo a qualquer outro, mas claro que tinha que sair em um ataque de raiva com Janine Hathaway.

Primeiro eu não consegui decifra-la. Depois percebi que ela estava pensando no que tinha acabado de ouvir e pela primeira vez eu senti que não ia escutar um sermão.

— Abe quer levar você para a Turquia com ele.

Paralisei. Eu não esperava ouvir aquilo, definitivamente não esperava.

— O quê? — questionei confusa.

Eu e Abe Mazur na Turquia? Tipo um passeio de pai e filha bem longe daqui?

— Você disse que precisa de um tempo.

Foi então que eu compreendi. Ela queria que eu fugisse daqui?

— Não, escuta — tentei explicar — Eu só preciso de tempo sem ouvir acusações e não um tempo longe daqui.

— Não seria melhor se afastar? - ela insistiu.

— Não! Não posso fugir disso aqui. É o meu futuro. Se eu sair de toda essa pressão provavelmente nunca mais vou querer voltar.

Janine me olhou com atenção ponderando minhas palavras. Eu não gostei de seu olhar e droga, fui sincera demais de novo. Mais um pouco e contarei a ela sobre os meus mais profundos e sombrios sentimentos.

— Ainda sim falarei com ele.

Revirei os olhos. Adiantaria insistir no contrário?

— Que seja. Agora, por favor, sai. Estou muito cansada.

Eu não vi quando ela saiu. Apenas voltei a me jogar na cama e fechei os olhos quando escutei a porta se fechar.

Dane-se o resto do dia.

O quão ruim foi tudo aquilo? Com certeza eu não deveria ter falado nada a ela. Não deveria ter sido sincera sobre nada! Que ideia foi aquela sobre "ter um dia só pra mim"? Eu sou uma Guardiã e sempre serei, faz parte do meu dever aguentar tudo aquilo.

— Oh merda...

Por um misero momento eu desejei ter uma outra vida, ter paz e amor como nos finais felizes daqueles contos de fadas. Acordar um dia sem ter que repetir a mim mesma que os Moroi são minha prioridade e sem ter receio sobre o que aconteceria de ruim nas próximas horas. Só que aquele não era o meu mundo, nem chegava perto. Sendo assim eu não poderia me iludir com a ideia de que um milagre aconteceria e tudo aquilo mudaria a meu favor. Eu tinha que levantar, empurrar todos esses desejos e pensamentos para o abismo mais escuro da minha mente e enfrentar qualquer merda que fosse acontecer.

Em uma coisa eu tinha que, infelizmente, concordar com minha mãe: eu tenho que encarar a realidade, a dura realidade da vida. E a minha dura realidade é que a escuridão do espirito de Lissa estava me dominando e eu não conseguia controlar, que Dimitri Belikov não me queria mais em sua vida e que se eu não fizesse algo, Rainha Tatiana me cortaria da lista de Guardiões de Lissa.

Novas batidas urgentes na porta me fizeram sair da minha concentrada linha de pensamento. Franzi o cenho e encarei a porta, confusa. Qual era a chance de, atrás daquela porta, ter outra pessoa raivosa querendo jogar duras palavras na minha cara?

Antes que eu terminasse minha pequena discussão sobre abrir ou não a porta, ela foi aberta com violência. Em um segundo eu já havia levantado e agora estava encarando o intruso com olhos arregalados de susto.

— Adrian?

Adrian Ivashkov é meu ex-namorado e um experiente usuário do espirito, isso o dava a habilidade de sentir e ver as auras das pessoas ao seu redor. Só que dessa vez sou _eu_ que estou sentindo a aura _dele_ , como se a mesma estivesse me rodeando aos poucos. Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo quando encontrei os olhos sombrios e indecifráveis dele.

— Adrian o que aconteceu? — questionei com a voz falha.

— Vem comigo.

O tom dele me alertou sobre a seriedade da situação e que qualquer pergunta minha não seria respondida agora. Sem outra opção, eu me apressei em tomar banho e me enfiar em uma calça jeans e uma blusa qualquer.

Uma parte de mim realmente esperou ouvir alguma coisa, talvez uma explicação ou um esclarecimento sobre tudo aquilo, mas depois de alguns minutos acompanhando Adrian silenciosamente pelos corredores, conclui que dificilmente ele falaria qualquer coisa agora. De onde eu estava não conseguia ver seu rosto e tentei imaginar o que estava acontecendo. Inúmeros motivos surgiram em minha mente, mas nenhum me pareceu a resposta certa para o que eu senti quando encontrei seus olhos.

O sol ainda estava sumindo, ou seja, a manhã Moroi estava começando e logo todos estariam andando de um lado para o outro a procura do que fazer. Alguns Guardiões já estavam vagando pelos corredores e pareciam nem notar nossa existência, apenas conversavam entre si ou prendiam a atenção em seus relatórios de estratégia. Será que ninguém notava algo estranho no sobrinho-neto da Rainha?

— Guardiã Hathaway.

Paralisei. É tarde demais pra pedir que todos continuem nos ignorando? Acho que sim.

— Guardião Belikov — Adrian se intrometeu inexpressivo — Seja lá o que queira com a Rose, pode esperar? Estamos com pressa.

Eu encarei Dimitri e tentei não me prender naquele olhar frio que sempre me afetava de uma forma ruim. Por um momento o silencio pairou e eu não soube o que fazer. O que Dimitri queria? O que Adrian queria?

— Será rápido Lord Ivashkov — Dimitri garantiu mantendo sua postura de Guardião impenetrável — E se não se importa, é particular.

Adrian revirou os olhos e se mexeu impaciente, pelo menos estava expressando alguma coisa. Então se voltou para mim:

— Por favor, não demore Rose, não temos muito tempo.

Eu já ia aproveitar o momento para perguntar o que estava acontecendo quando ele tocou meu braço. Imediatamente arfei de susto e dor. Parecia que ele estava enfiando agulhas eletrizadas no meu braço e eu não entendia o porquê.

— Adrian!

— Não demore — insistiu antes de soltar meu braço e nos dar às costas.

Fiquei alguns segundos sem ação e ofegante. O que tinha acontecido? Meu corpo todo tremia, mas por que?

— Está ferida? — Dimitri perguntou em um tom que eu conhecia bem.

Ele estava _preocupado_. O amor acaba, hum?

— Estou bem — respondi em um sussurro.

Ele pigarreou e voltou a sua postura de Guardião Belikov me fazendo revirar os olhos. Só então percebi que ele carregava uma pasta nas mãos.

— Como já deve saber eu acabei de voltar da Baia e minha mãe me pediu pra entregar isso a você.

Se eu soubesse fazer aquele negocio que ele faz a sobrancelha eu teria feito agora. O que Olena poderia mandar para mim?

Peguei a pasta com as mãos ainda trêmulas, mas no segundo seguinte a devolvi, ganhando um olhar confuso de Dimitri.

— Algum problema?

— Nenhum — respondi rápido demais — Na verdade... Adrian quer me mostrar uma coisa ou me contar, ainda não sei. E pelo estado dele eu acho que é algo muito sério e eu quero estar firme para o que vier. Sua mãe... bem, foi uma mãe pra mim. Sua família, foi minha família. Pelo menos por um tempo. E eu sinto tanta falta deles que... — pigarreei tentando engolir o bolo que se formava na minha garganta — Enfim, eu conheço sua mãe o suficiente pra suspeitar que o conteúdo dessa pasta pode me fazer chorar pelo resto do ano.

Dimitri se mexeu claramente desconfortável com as minhas palavras e em silêncio, pegou a pasta das minhas mãos.

— Entrego a você mais tarde.

— Obrigada.

Sem esperar por mais eu virei e corri em direção ao caminho que Adrian tinha pegado. Encontrei-o do lado de fora andando de um lado para o outro sobre a grama úmida do jardim da Corte. Assim que me viu suspirou exasperado e tomou outro caminho.

— Finalmente apareceu! Vamos logo.

Corri para alcança-lo e seguimos pelo jardim ainda em silencio. Eu me controlei muito para não pará-lo ali mesmo e exigir respostas, em qualquer outro momento era exatamente o que eu faria. Mas ali, naquele momento, tudo em Adrian me dava uma clara ordem para ficar calada e segui-lo. Decidi ficar alguns passos atrás dele quando percebi que estávamos chegando no limite da segurança e nos aproximando das Wards, olhei em volta com atenção para me certificar de que ele estava fora de perigo já que o sol já tinha ido completamente.

— Adrian... estamos muito perto das wards — alertei ainda inquieta.

— Estamos bem dentro da bolha de proteção delas, não é? — ele retorquiu seco.

Fitei alguns Guardiões que estavam de guarda por ali e compreendi o olhar apreensivo deles em direção a Adrian.

— Mesmo assim não acho que é seguro pra você ficar aqui — insisti passando a mão sobre minha estaca.

Então ele parou e percebi que respirou fundo mais de uma vez. Algo estava errado ali. Em largos passos me aproximei dele, mas assim que cheguei ao seu lado algo me fez recuar no mesmo instante. Não foi algo físico, parecia mais uma barreira ou uma força que me atingiu violentamente.

— Mas que merda foi essa?

Fiquei desorientada por alguns segundos, mas logo balancei a cabeça tentando clarear a visão. Não podia me dar ao luxo de baixar a guarda agora.

— Concentre-se Rose — Adrian pediu me olhando de um modo estranho.

Pisquei algumas vezes. Era impressão minha ou agora eu podia _mesmo_ ver sua aura? Me afastei assustada. Uma luz que oscilava entre o cinza e o dourado cercava o corpo de Adrian agora.

— O que está acontecendo? — perguntei sem acreditar.

Adrian deu um passo na minha direção e respondeu:

— Você não está maluca. Preciso que confie em mim agora, Rose.

Ele se aproximou mais e eu senti aquela força me atingindo de novo, recuei assim como ele.

— Me diz o que tá acontecendo.

— Você confia em mim? — ele insistiu.

Respirei com dificuldade e acenei, confirmando.

— Muita coisa vai mudar na sua vida agora — Adrian começou intensificando seu olhar sobre mim — Você não está mais conseguindo controlar a escuridão do espirito de Lissa, a ligação e isso está alterando o _seu_ espirito.

Inconscientemente lembrei de quando Sonya Karp me fez fugir de St. Vladimir com Lissa, aquele tom de voz... como se houvesse algo sobre mim que eu mesma não sabia. E isso nunca era bom.

Mas onde Adrian estava querendo chegar com aquilo?

— O que isso significa Adrian?

— Significa que agora você vai ter o próprio dom... e a própria escuridão.

Então sem nenhum aviso ele agarrou meus punhos descobertos com força e eu gritei. Novamente parecia que milhares de agulhas perfuravam minha pele profundamente, a dor se espalhou pelo braço até que chegou ao meu peito, fazendo com que cada batida doesse ainda mais. Eu exclamei de dor e tentei me soltar, mas Adrian estava sendo mais forte que eu e permanecia inexpressivo. Senti uma movimentação ao meu redor, mas por algum motivo ninguém se aproximava, então tentei escapar novamente.

— Escute a minha voz pequena Dhampir.

Sua voz firme ecoou pela minha mente e me forcei a encará-lo com os olhos já marejados pela dor. Mas que merda de dor era aquela?

— Presta atenção — ele ordenou apertando ainda mais meus punhos — Esse caminho é doloroso, mas é o certo. Você precisa aprender a controlar. Precisa aprender a usar. E tem ajuda pra isso.

— Adrian o que está acontecendo? Por favor me explica! — pedi ainda assustada.

— Não posso, não agora. Meu espirito está descontrolado e afetando você. Por isso está sentindo dor. Seu espirito está rejeitando o meu porque sente o perigo. Mas é necessário, eu preciso acordar o que tem em você. Me perdoe por isso pequena Dhampir.

Subitamente a dor aumentou em uma escala muito maior do que eu poderia um dia aguentar e eu posso jurar que estava gritando tanto que toda a Corte podia me ouvir.

 _O campo ao meu redor parecia deserto, mas o ar dali estava carregado. Eu podia ver as enormes manchas de sangue na grama envelhecida, podia sentir o cheiro de algo podre e enjoativo. Um segundo depois e havia uma multidão ao meu redor, como se tivesse surgido do além. As pessoas corriam sem um rumo certo, tropeçando em corpos e batendo umas nas outras. Os gritos de desespero e agonia ecoavam pela noite e inundavam meus ouvidos com brutalidade, então tudo o que eu queria era tampá-los e mandar todo mundo calar a boca._

 _Um rosnado familiar me fez virar para trás. Arfei enquanto as lagrimas escapavam sem piedade. Lissa me encarava com frieza e carregava um bebê em seus braços, só que havia em seus olhos um tom vermelho sangue no lugar do verde-jade e sua pele estava muito mais pálida que o normal. Lissa era uma Strigoi e a criança em seus braços estava morta._

— _Você me abandonou, Rose._

 _Recuei com o seu tom letal._

— _Me protegeu por anos, mas quando eu mais precisei... você falhou, falhou comigo, falhou com meu filho! — ela exclamou inexpressiva — Você me fez matá-lo!_

 _Eu neguei freneticamente, deixando as lagrimas mancharem meu rosto._

— _Não Lissa, eu não-_

— _É irônico ver você aqui, agora, no meio desse baile da morte._

 _Nem precisei me virar para descobrir quem era, aquela voz eu nunca esqueceria. Quando ele entrou no meu campo de visão eu me segurei para não desabar, mas meu corpo tremeu violentamente denunciando meu estado. Dimitri possuía os mesmos olhos vermelhos de Lissa, voltou ao estado que eu tanto lutei para libertá-lo e arrastava os corpos dos meus pais como se fossem simples sacos de lixo que estavam pesados demais para serem carregados._

— _Pensei que gostasse de fugir das responsabilidades — ele completou sorrindo friamente — Que estava cansada dos Moroi._

 _Eu não consegui falar nada, apenas lutava para não desabar na frente deles, para não me entregar com tanta facilidade. Dimitri largou os dois no chão e se aproximou de mim. Um segundo depois e ambos estavam sorrindo cobertos de sangue, todos ao meu redor haviam sido reduzidos a corpos sem vida. Recuei arfando e engoli um grito de horror. O que estava acontecendo?_

— _Rose._

 _Olhei ao redor e encontrei Adrian quase ao meu lado, fitando Dimitri e Lissa que pareciam alheios à presença dele._

— _Não importa o que aconteça. Lembre-se de não desistir._

 _Tudo começou a girar ao meu redor e eu consegui perceber que outras pessoas surgiam, fazendo companhia a Adrian, anunciando frases ao vento._

— _Lembre-se de não estar sozinha._

— _Controle-se._

— _Eles precisam de você._

— _Concentre-se._

— _Prepare-se._

— _Não morra._

— _Você finalmente entendeu, Roza — anunciou Dimitri parado bem na frente._

 _Roza. Eu arregalei os olhos. Ele não era mais um Strigoi, não tinha mais os olhos vermelhos ou o brilho assassino neles._

— _Assim que estiver pronta, me procure Rose — Adrian pediu finalmente me olhando — Eu não estou longe, mas não posso ficar perto e fazer você se matar, ou matar alguém. Apenas lembre-se de me procurar._

 _Um movimento brusco me fez voltar a fitar Dimitri, mas a dor chegou mais rápido que a compreensão do que tinha acontecido, sendo seguida por suas palavras._

— _Finalmente entendeu que o amor acabou._

Me senti livre das mãos de Adrian e desabei no chão sem ter certeza sobre onde estava ou o que tinha acontecido. Meu corpo ainda tremia violentamente e doía por completo, mas uma dor me chamou atenção e me fez olhar para baixo. Com dificuldades levantei a cabeça e vi uma mancha de sangue se espalhar pela minha blusa exatamente onde Dimitri havia enfiado uma estaca.

Minha estaca. Era minha estaca que estava largada bem ao meu lado, completamente ensanguentada.

As pessoas começaram a se movimentar ao meu redor, gritando alguma coisa que eu não conseguia entender.

— Rose! Rose, o que aconteceu? — Lissa perguntou chorosa enquanto se abaixava ao meu lado.

Juntei todas as minhas forças e tentei afastá-la. Ela iria me curar e isso era tudo o que eu não queria.

— Não...

— Eu vou te ajudar!

— Não.

— Roza!

Tentei encontrar algum conforto nos olhos de Dimitri, mas a única coisa que consegui foi sentir uma mão trêmula e quente apertar meu ferimento. Então a escuridão.


End file.
